hawxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Corellian Premier
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the David Crenshaw page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 02:05, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Hiatus Hello Corellian, I will be in hiatus till' 14-September-2013 as my exams are coming close. I hand over my responsibility to you, and along with it, makes you a rollbacker as my token of gratitude for your valuable contributions. I know it is too early, that is why I am not making you a Bcrat or Sysop. Anyway, I'll come once in a while to edit what I can. Arrivaderchi; may the Force be with you. Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 14:36, August 28, 2013 (UTC) *Cool, thanks. And any chance I could get delete powers along with it, just in case? Anyway, study hard! [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 16:22, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what you meant about 'deleting powers'. If you wish to step down, co to your contributions tab, click user rights management, and remove the tick from rollback. Anyways, thanks. Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 02:04, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::No, no, it's not about stepping down. I'm talking about that little tab at the top of the page that says delete. Like the ones admins have. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 02:12, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Try and customise the toolbar to remove it? I don't think rollbacks have delete buttons... Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 12:20, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Work for you Hey Corellian, do you happen to have H.A.W.X.? It is because I'll be shifting my work to H.A.W.X. 2 shortly. If you do not, I'll resume with the first game! Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 12:42, August 31, 2013 (UTC) *I in fact have both games. So what kind of work did you have in mind? [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 14:02, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::The rest of the missions, and after that, Crenshaw's history expansion. Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 14:27, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Userpage Hey Corellian, it is about time you revamp your userpage! Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 02:20, September 4, 2013 (UTC) *Heh, I suppose so. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 02:28, September 4, 2013 (UTC) GRAW Hey, so you mentioned that the Ghost Rider operation lines up with Advanced Warfighter, I am going to download er... buy it, so is the game fine? 'Cause I was very disappointed with Future Soldier as it could not run on my laptop! :) Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 12:18, September 9, 2013 (UTC) On another note, I have uploaded your Jedi Symbol (image) from Wookiepedia. I have done the same in SC wiki long before this, if you did not notice :) Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 12:20, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *Cool. Yeah, if you have a good enough computer it's a fun game. It's not a direct crossover though. And thanks for the image. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 13:17, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Undoing (don't misinterpret XD) Hey, you don't need to undo my incorrect edits. You can just rollback it, you may or may not tell me the reason via talk page... I'm also thinking of creating a Xertion IRC channel for the wiki, but that needs community. Think you can recruit some Wookiepedians? Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 03:51, September 16, 2013 (UTC) *Indeed, I just want to have the reason "on print", so to speak. And yeah, I'll ask around. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 12:18, September 16, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki usertags Hey, so I've changed tags for us both and promoted you to a sysop ;) Since my graphic card has a little damage, Imy father had it given to service centre for repairs and will come in a week or so. As a result of the same and oncoming Youth Festival in my school (I'm playing violin, karnatic music and guitar), I can't upload images and contribute as much I've did with now a days (you might not have seen as I wasfocused on MediaWiki)... Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 09:21, September 18, 2013 (UTC) *Oh okay. Have fun at the festival. 13:12, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Work Alright, so of many reasons, I'm going to assign you for images throughout the games, while I'll focus on the story. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 13:10, October 2, 2013 (UTC) *Uhm, I have the console version, so I can't grab pictures. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 14:12, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Dang. Well, I guess you can go for the story. Create the pages required. I'll obtain the images in some time. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 01:11, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :::It'll arrive shortly. My GPU I mean. 11:49, October 18, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity Corellian, you're on your own. I'm getting off Wikia for a couple of months for straightening my eye problems, which is by the way, increasing. Sorry. To our future! This is my last time in front of my iPad till the end of my hiatus, so can you make and put a hiatus template on my userpage? Thanks. Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 01:29, October 31, 2013 (UTC) *Whoa! Good luck, man. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 02:46, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :With my father's permission I decided to check by and see what you were doing, and I was impressed with the main page. We really need a template with tags on it so that each time one loads a page they'll see another featured article.... And, the Xertion IRC channel is still on hold, what's the wait? Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 02:43, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, well thanks. I thought it had needed an expansion. And good idea with the choose template. And I have no idea about the IRC. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 02:49, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Correllian, the both of them are same, the Reflist points and references that is. So we don't nene both of them to be there. I propose removing the ref tags and the Reflist template and replacing it with the games' names under "references." Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 01:59, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :We'll leave it your way for now. I'm going to make a Facebook page for the wiki. If you are there, don't forget to like it :) Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 03:51, November 15, 2013 (UTC) To our future! Good luck. I am counting on you and Vaultboy both. To the wiki's future! Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 07:51, December 15, 2013 (UTC) A face from the past Seems this is the way to do this.. I never had enough determination to undergo the computer rehab plan.. I'm like House and Vicodin.. We can't be seperated.. I have obsessions that come and go.. Wiki editing was just one of them.. I think I've found my goal in life.. So, I wish good luck to you and all that is to come after you. :) Bye. ~ Altair Skywalker 47. *Well then, take care! [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 18:38, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Merging communities Hello there! I just found another small, inactive H.A.W.X Wiki, and since this one is way bigger and more active I would like to suggest to merge these two communities. Basically, with merging two communities, two wikis become one. If there are any interesting articles in the smaller wiki that don't exist in the bigger wiki yet, you can export them and import them into this wiki. After that, you can contact the FANDOM support and ask them to merge the two wikis; the smaller wiki will be closed and its URL will lead to the bigger wiki. If you need any questions about merging communities, feel free to ask me about it. Best regards, MasterTeska (talk) 14:07, May 28, 2018 (UTC) *Sure, message sent. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 15:55, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Admin Hey, Corellian Premier, I've seen you are an inactive admin right now, can you promote me to Admin? Thank you. GhostVikingUSMC (talk) 03:31 , July 18, 2018 (UTC) *Hello, since the series is on hiatus right now, I think we're good in terms of activity. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 15:47, July 19, 2018 (UTC) *So, can you promote me? Thank you. GhostVikingUSMC (talk) 20:19 , July 24, 2018 (UTC) **Thank you for your interest, but like I said, everything's in good shape. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 17:28, July 26, 2018 (UTC) ***Oh, OK... so can you change the background image? GhostVikingUSMC (talk) 19:54 , July 26, 2018 (UTC) ***Awesome! But can you mark background graphic "tile" and "fix"? GhostVikingUSMC (talk)